The Hottest Zanpakutou Who Ever Lived
by ellithea
Summary: There are only two women who can get on Kuchiki Byakuya's nerve,the demonic pink ball of Eleventh Squad and HER..... female.Senbonzakura-The zanpakutou with attitude UPDATED!R
1. 1st SHOT

**DISCLAIMER:**

Guys I have a very important announcement,and it is becoming completely obvious and I can't deny it no longer...I DON'T OWN BLEACH...T.T.

**Guys,**

_Hi there!!!_

_It's my first time writing here so..forgive any mistakes,since English is my 2nd language._

_Enjoy reading my little creation...reviews are welcomed it will help me a lot.._

_"Watashi wa Ellithea desu otomoushimasu,yoroshiku onegaishimasu"_

_Gokigenyo minna-san..._

**ellithea**

_**"The Hottest Zanpakutou Who Ever Lived"**_

**BY:**

_**ellithea**_

**1ST SHOT:**

_**"The Hottest Zanpakutou Who Ever Lived"**_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The manor is quite silent,well the truth is that place is always quiet,only an old geezer and a brat resides there and hundreds of servants.

And the said geezer don't actually stays there,who is he you ask?Uhmm...he is the 27th clan leader of the most prestigious clan in Seiretei,and the captain of the 6th squad.

Yup,you guessed it,he is Rokubantai taichou Kuchiki Ginrei -sama!(insert applause here)

Well today only the said brat is in the manor and as usual he is training, the hot-headed prince of Seiretei Kuchiki Byakuya.

There on the midst of his beloved Cherry blossoms and Chinese Bell flowers the captain in the making is slashing and swooshing in the air,not aware of the danger lurking..muahahahaha...(cue evil sound here)

"Hisashiburi ja no Byakuya-bo!" a black skinned woman said while giving a shorter boy a boob attack,a grin never leaving her face.

"Bake-neko!"he tried to hit her with the practice sword that he is wielding but she evaded with a somersault worthy of ten points in the Olympics.

"Heh, that's not a nice way of greeting me,here I'am visiting you so we can play"she teased.

"Tomare!I never ask you to and come play"he hissed and casting the woman his signature glare of death.

The woman just grinned and shunpoed pass Byakuya and snatched his hair tie,and jumping to the nearby roof."You will never catch me."then she took off.

"Shihouin Yoruichi,this time you will pay!!"then he too took off and killing intent painted all over his face.

After some bruises and scratch Byakuya went home, in his whole life he never beaten that Yoruichi,

but that is a given, since she is his master,and the"Goddess of Flash" herself,

so it wasn't a surprise,but for the young Kuchiki Lord such defeat is unacceptable and out of the question.

He arrived at the mansion with nasty reiatsu oozing from him,

the servants bowing their heads whenever he passed.

"Prepare my bath,and be sure that all my toiletries are there"he commanded like a prince,the only missing piece in his royalty is a crown and your highness is ready to roll.

A nasty day,a damn encounter his body full of bruises,slowly he submerge himself on the big tub in

the his gigantic bathroom.

With all the exotic herbs and aroma in that water and the ambiance that is fitted only

for a king,there is something wrong with you if you still feel stressful,

but since our little prince do have some issues,so these perks didn't soothe his flaming head.

_(Giggle)_

"Who is that?"he ask gripping the side of the tub.

_Of all people it is you who knows me better.._

"Huh?"he said while a confused look etched on his face

_Well I know you have waited for me for so long.._

"Are you the one whom I think it is?"he inquired still searching the source of the voice.

_I'am here to give you a gift..._

"Really"he asked cutely

_Yes after all..it's my job..._

"I knew it,father says you don't exist,but still I continued on believing"he continued happiness shimmering in his eyes.

_But I do....now are you ready to have it?..._

"Thanks Santa Claus I know you will come!"he blurted out.

_Of cou---HUH?Santa Claus?..._

"Yeah you said you will give me gifts,isn't Santa Claus the guy who does that?"he inquired

_What the hell..are touched in the head kid...(annoyance is clearly in her voice)_

"But aren't you Sa----"he was interrupted by a flash of light and he was transported into a field,with thousands of cherry blossom,amazingly he is wearing the kimono that he had just shedded awhile ago when he took a bath. Then looking around he saw a figure standing in one of the tree,about 20 feet away from him.

He slowly approaches the figure the more he get closer,a much better view he got.

There stand a lady,her back facing him,her elegant black hair with slight curls on the end,

extended up to her waist,and little cherry buds adorned her midnight hair.

She wore a light pink kimono that covers her feet,and it is delicately embroidered with cherry petals.

She wore a matching red obi.

She turned slowly revealing his goddess like face.

Upon seeing this,he stood there with mouth wide open and staring intenly at the girl.

She smiled and on a flash she was inches from his face,then the next thing he knew her hand were marked on his face.

He just got the slap of his life.

Clutching his face he stared at the lady,oh men,is it he?or is it hot in here!The girl had goddess features,ivory skin,great curves pinkish lips and scarlet eyes that contrast on her skin color.

Her outfit is beyond compare,her kimono is slightly open revealing her smooth shoulders and her obi is up to the bottom of her breast accentuating her perfect waist.

The front slit of her kimono is uhmmm...too wide so it is revealing one of her long slender and flawless legs.

To finish the glamour she is wearing silver pumps.

After burning the image of her in his brain,for about a hundred years,he now realizes that she had just slapped him.

Having reality hit him he regained his composure and spoke with his usual icy regal tone.

"Who are you?And how dare you slap me!"he said frowning"Don't you know who I'am?" he arrogantly ask

"Of course I knew who you are,insolent brat"she said while folding her hands on her chest.

"Then why did you----"then sudden realization hit him,

She saw the shock on his face and she already knew.

"Good,it seems that...you know who I'am"she said amusingly

"You are my zanpakutou"he muttered

"BINGO,I thought you will bl-uttered out some stupid crap again,about me being the fat guy of Christmas"she said while pouting her lips.

You know if I ain't know that she is her zanpakutou,I would have concluded that she is hitting on him.

Okay back to the story.

She then examined the kid and sighed.

"Do you want power?"she ask

".....Yes"he answered

"For what?Why do you need it?"she continued

"...I need it so that I can...."he stop,why does he need power?If he got power,what will he gonna do with it?Why is he training to get stronger?Then it hit him.A smile formed in his lips.

"I need power so that I can be the Head of our clan"he stated

"So?"she said while raising an eyebrow

"In that case..I can bend more rules"a grin appeared on his lips.

She then smiled and whispered in his ear "I love that..."

Then she pressed her lips in his,he felt strange reiatsu flowing in his body.

Then she pulled away.

"My name is Senbonzakura,the hottest zanpakutou who ever lived..."

___________________________________________________________

**(A/N:It is a collection of one-shots,on the later chapters I will include some guest stars...I hope you enjoy..if you have time please review and tell me how did I do...thanks...see you next time..-ellithea)**


	2. 2nd SHOT

**DISCLAIMER:**

I want to meet Kubo-sama,the real owner of Bleach,I'm just a fangirl....

**Guys,**

_Genki desu ka minna-san?_

_Uhhmm....thank you for those who reviewed my story,it increased my spirit!I shall do my best to make you my dear readers happy!_

_Well I know that Senbonzakura is a guy,but even before,when I saw the katana Byakuya wielded,I imagined (him)her to be an elegant lady,Senbonzakura is a lovely sword,so I believed that it will be appropriate,that her avatar is a princess material.I respected Kubo-sama's idea.I just decided to unleash my imagination!!LOL_

_Anyways,since I've set my mind to that,I will continue this story as the female version of Senbonzakura,the hottest zanpakutou ever!!!!_

_Hountou ni arigatou gozaimashita!_

_Atashi wa gambarimasu!!_

**ellithea**

_**(.........)**_

**ellithea:**_Sorry Sen,I've decided to make you a girl in my story.._

**Senbonzakura(male version):** _........._

**ellithea:**_Your not mad aren't you?_

**Senbonzakura(MV):**_Chire...._

**ellithea:**_Waaaahhhhhh....(*RUNS*but decided to continue the fanfic anyway*LOL*)_

_**"The Hottest Zanpakutou Who Ever Lived"**_

**BY:**

_**ellithea**_

**2nd SHOT:**

**"What the Hell?It's freakin' pink!!!"**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The hot-headed prince of Soul Society is cool today.

After eating his breakfast Kuchiki Byakuya even thanked the servant who attended his meal and complimented the chef which sends the said servant into a state of shock and the poor chef was rushed to the emergency room due to a heart attack.

Unohana-taichou was there so no casualties were reported due to Byakuya's kindness.

After this uber weird incident,the young noble strolled his garden with that so-pleasant smile in his handsome face.

Why is he like that?Well it's because his zanpakutou had already talked to him and to add to that she is gorgeous,she had claimed that she is the hottest zanpakutou who ever lived.

In which he agreed,and he considered himself,well many people are saying that he is hot.

So bringing them together,they will be the hottest pair who ever lived,  
on the hottest afterlife occupation.

He got the looks,the money,the charm and the power.

Who would have thought that this brat will turn out to be the Ice King of Soul Society.

Oh love!such power you wield is beyond compare!(I'm talking about Hisana's death that transformed him)

_You seem enjoying yourself....._

"Huh?Oh...yeah..."he replied

_That's good...._

"It's all thanks to you"he happily said

_Good to hear that....Ne..Master...do you want to know my shikai....???_

"Shikai?Really?You think I'm ready to wield you?"he asked excitement evident on his voice and wait did she just call him master?master?Hehehehe.. I love the sound of that...

_Yes...I shall show you...._

Then like last night there was a flash of light.

He found himself on a meadow with cherry blossoms where the season is always spring.

His inner world,Senbonzakura's garden.

Then he saw her sitting on a branch,she still looked stunningly beautiful with the scandalous outfit.

She rushed towards him crushing him to a tight hug,her breast rubbing on his face.

(Byakuya here is as the same height of Toushiro and Sen is as same as Rangiku)

He blushed at the gesture.

He smiled and thought Oh man!It's good to be alive!Wait am I not dead?

But wait..technically I didn't die but I'am in the realm of the dead,  
does that make me dead too?  
If that's the ca---Oh geez all this thinking makes my head hurt.

Oh well whatever,all I know is that I'm very lucky!

"Byakuya you already knew my name correct?"she inquired

"Yes...Senbonzakura,a lovely name for a lovely lady"he said with a slight hint of flirting.

"Smooth talker aren't we Byakuya?"she remarked

He merely shrugged,but deep inside he wanted to ask the trigger phrase,so that he can unleash her power,but he chose to be patient he can't afford to appear uncool.

Senbonzakura smiled and she continued.

"I'm not an elemental type zanpakutou but---"

Oh boy...this is great...he thought

"My power depends on balance"

Yes...this is it.....he thought

"Hold my blade in front of your face...whisper the command on my hilt and guard.."

The tension is killing me...he thought

"Say this...Chire,Senbonzakura"

He followed her saying the command,his blade dissolved and scattered into thousands of tiny petal sized blades.

Senbonzakura amusingly watched Byakuya now shocked and resembling a goldfish,

she used the opportunity and explained the attack.

"My blade dissolves and scatters in the air,when reflected by light,they look like countless of cherry petals fluttering about.."she explained her well rehearsed and memorized line proudly.

"It's..."Byakuya was stunned

"Yes I know!It's brilliant isn't it?"she asked happily

"I....wha---"he stuttered

"It's okay...breathe..take it all in"she said while doing inhale-exhale exercises,

while urging Byakuya to follow

"What the--"he is still shocked"I can't---"he stopped and took in deep breaths maybe it can help

"You can't believe its happening?"she said

"Yes that's right"he muttered

"Well believe it,this is your power,these petals are razor sharp,you can cut your enemy,turn them to ribbons,uh make them dust,slice them to regular and irregular portions,strike them down...cut them..oh I already said that"  
she said while placing a finger on her chin like in deep thought,in a cute way.

"No,I REALLY can't believe it's happening"he lashed out

"Excuse me...??"she looked confused

"The technique is good,the reiatsu is overwhelming but..."he said

"So...?"she is now annoyed her arms folded across her chest and one eyebrow is raised.

Byakuya snapped.

"What the hell...!!!It's freakin' pink!!!"

Then the pinkish doom consumed him alive.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**(A/N:Thank you for sticking with my story till the end..I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it...reviews will be very much appreciated,it will help me a lot...see you again next time!!!- ellithea)**_

Return to To


	3. 3rd SHOT

**DISCLAIMER:**

I own a BLEACH poster but besides that I don't own anything..

Too bad...too bad indeeed......(*ICE CREAM*)

**Guys,**

_O genki desu ka minna? Hope your all doing great!!!_

_I shall now continue my CRACK filled story,please review,it will be greatly appreciated...sorry for any mistakes._

_Well I know Byakuya here is a little bit OOC,but well for a change right?hehehehe...  
.........anyways..gomen nasai...  
the later chapter shall be the present Byakuya so the stony goodness shall rule  
(all hail the snoobbish yet hot guys! BANZAI !!!)_

_By the way I have this another fanfic entitled "He's dead meat" you can check it out  
_

_So long....enjoy"",)_

**ellithea**

(..........)

**ellithea:**_Byakuya-sama is your Zanpakutou a reflection of your true gender?_

**Byakuya:**_Chire...._

**ellithea:**_waaahhh...I don't want a flower filled nightmare!!!!_

_**"The Hottest Zanpakutou Who Ever Lived"**_

**BY:**

_**ellithea**_

**3rd SHOT:**

_**"The Unspoken Rule"**_

_**_______________________________________________________________________**_

The manor of a certain brat is engulfed with tension.A certain reiatsu is pulsing...uhm...nasty.

He thought that when he achieved shikai it will be the greatest day of his life,  
but it didn't turned out the way he imagined it to be.

As if heaven is against him he is sent into a mission of hollow extermination.  
A mission with his grandfather's squad.  
And they shall see him with all his pinkish glory.

But not if he can help it,he will never unleash Senbonzakura.

After his preparation and that includes,shampooing his hair,  
applying conditioner,dabbing a couple of moisteurizer,  
and putting on his trusty hair serum he is ready to go.  
He glanced at Senbonzakura,and tucked her on his waist._  
I will not release you._

"Kuchiki-sama"the squad leader said

"We shall depart when your ready"he said,nervousness evident in his face  
Isn't he the leader?Why is he asking for Byakuya's approval.

Byakuya is still unseated after freshly graduating from the academy,  
so giving orders to their 3rd seat is unsightly.  
Ignoring this he responded  
"Very well let's move"he said face stoic,of course no one knew his hotness nature,  
well only a couple of captains and the servants knew the truth.

Behind him the girl members were blushing madly and giggling,you know the fangirl stuff.

They were whispering on how cute he is,  
how silky his hair was,how dignified he look and how cute his butt was.  
After a numerous compliments and not-so-good-natured-comments they reached their location.

It is said that a certain high level Hollow is there and it already have annihilated a group of not so lucky shinigamis.

Then they felt it.

The squad behind him shaked in fear.  
What a group of babies.

After an ear splitting cry or scream like howl.  
The hollow appeared.

Soutaichou's beard!It's a menos!No it's a guillian!No its a fucki'n adjhucas!!!!

The squad behind him gasped,some pissed on their pants,  
well he can't really tell but after seeing those face scared shitless it's not impossible.

_Release me master....._

"Sen?"oh not now...he thought,ignoring her he fired some kido on the creature,  
but he just swatted his attacks,this doesn't look good.

_What's the matter Byakuya?.....you don't want to die yet don't you??..........._

"Course not"he said while evading the hollows claws

_Then unleash me...it shall be over in seconds........._

"I can't"he said,barely escaping an attack.

_Why not?..oh-- I knew it........._

"......"he is panting now

_You are ashamed of me......._

"Yes..no...I mean..sort of..."he said while running

_I can't believe it.....you don't understand the concept do you?..._

"What?"he said while evading attacks

_What is the meaning of my name?..._

"Uhhh.....mmm_...Hadonou yon:Byakurai_!!"  
he jumped and fired a byakurai at the creature  
"Thousand cherry blossoms?"he continued

_Exactly..so what is the color of my---........._

He cut her out"PINK!!"he yelled  
"I know that much"he said while panting  
"But your born from my soul right?  
Is that mean that I have a freakin girlish soul?  
Dammit!I have a reputation you know!"  
he said between ragged breaths,this hollow is becoming a pain in the ass.

_Shut your crap...  
_She annoyingly said

"What"he replied confused while sparring the hollow.

_What is the meaning of sakura?  
_she said softly,regaining her sweet voice

"That's.."he stopped thinking

_It's noble...beautiful....it is power...  
_Senbonzakura has started her sales talk.

"Maybe,but it doesn't change the fact that it is pin--"  
before he could start the lady cut him off,  
not wanting him to further influence the argument.

_But you forgot who wields it..  
_Senbonzakura won't lose this.  
They don't call her  
the Hottest Zanpakutou for nothing.

"Huh?What--"he now looks interested,it looks good on Sen's side now.

_Your Kuchiki Byakuya..  
...the child prodigy with phenomenal reiatsu.._  
Ahah..!!..feel the power of swindling...ahem..persuasion!

"I guess so.."he is beginning to consider things,what a naive brat..  
you still have a lot more to learn boy!!

_Pink may not be a manly color at first..  
_She she won't stop,not now,not ever.

"So.."he looks like giving in in any minute now

_But imagine...your no ordinary soul reaper..  
_She is now getting a little bit personal here.

"..."he is listening

_If there is someone who can pull it off it gotta be you...  
_Flattery can do wonders especially if it came from a pretty lady.  
Ah!The beauty and it's perks.

"..."he now looked convinced

_You shall establish your mark here...  
_A little more push she thought

"I..."

_You shall make the impossible..  
The stepped down color of the wimp shall rise!!!........._  
Sen here can be a good politician,she can make convincing statements.

"So.....that's it...."  
things now don't look too good for you Byakuya your losing dude!!

_Build you legacy!....  
_Oh victory...She can almost taste it.

"I....think.....your right......"he's done for.

_Start you legend here!....say my name!!........  
_I win she thought evilly.

**"Chire...Senbonzakura"**

Then the pink legend is thus born.

The razor sharp petals danced in the air circling the adjhucas.  
The cloud of sakura slashed the creature in every conceivable directions.  
The hollow dissolved,a shocked look etched on it's...uhmmm...uhhh..mask...  
Evident that it didn't know what hit him.

_Good Byakuya...I'll kiss you later..._  
Then she giggled teasingly,her voice vanishing.

He sheathed Senbonzakura and smiled "I wonder where she will kiss me?"then he silently chuckled.

The Shinigami that witnessed the 'flowery' event  
stared at him with the what-the-hell-your-zanpakutou-is-freakin-flowery-pink look,  
painted all over there face.

He needed a **cool** way out..fast.

"Senbonzakura,when I released her the blades dissolves into thousands of blades,  
and when reflected by light it will look like a thousands of petals fluttering in the air,  
**that shall cut my enemy**"he said cooly,  
as if he is explaining the coolest thing ever and not a bunch of killer petals.

The group now looked convinced.  
It maybe the part of cutting the enemy but,nevertheless,  
it seemed that they have forgotten it's uhhmmm...errr..unnatural battle color.  
From the looks of them you can say that they will build a fan club entiled _'Pink slayers'_  
in which they shall be called the _'Pinklets'_ with the motto of_ 'Pink not dead.'_  
But for me I have 2 conclusions first:the shinigamis above are a bunch of mediocres.  
Second:PINK+FLOWER=POWER.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day came and Byakuya took his Lieutenant's test.  
The Gotei 13 were present.

When he released Senbonzakura and striked the 2 Shinigami platoons,  
the almighty 13 captains and 12 lieutenants hang their mouths open.  
They didn't know that **flowers **can aid murder.

Then some one from the crowd screamed:  
"LONG LIVE THE PINK!!!!!"

It became official.

Everybody was convinced.

Gotei 13 agreed.

In Soul Society,Pink and flowers were the mark of pitiful death.

Pink is powerful and scary.

He is Kuchiki Byakuya.  
The 28th heir of one of the great noble houses.  
He got the money,the charms,the looks and power.  
Only **he** can make pink manly and cool.

Thus the unspoken rule is born...

_  
_"Fear the Pink"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N:Thank you guys for reading till the end I hope It made you smile!!The next chapter will include a guest star,if you have time you can drop by and check it out after I updated,reviews will mean much to me!!!thank you very much,I'll see you next time.....-ellithea)  
**


	4. 4th SHOT

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Kubo-sama can I have your autograph???**

**After all he is the creator of Bleach right??**

**Guys,**

_Ohai there!!!_

_Heres my 4th shot!!!_

_By the way if there is anything that you suggest,and little something something that you may want to add in this fanfic is very much welcomed...I wish that you guys will hit the green button below.....coz it will really really as in really push me to strive harder and improve...thanks in advance...  
I know you will never let me down!!!!_

_So enjoy reading!!!...._

**ellithea**

"**The Hottest Zanpakutou Who Ever Lived"**

**BY:**

_**ellithea**_

**4th SHOT:**

**"Master I know that look....!!!"**

__________________________________________________________________________________

He is every woman's dream.  
And by the grace of God he is single.

Every time he passed at the halls of Seiretei,all the girls even some boys gasped,which is rather disturbing.

He is well aware.

But as always the prince doesn't give a damn.  
After all they can look,but they can't touch.

_Master,the girls are undressing you with their eyes........._

"I know that,Sen"he replied while admiring her cute voice.  
'Owwww...she's concerned..maybe she is jealous' he thought with a smirk

_Why don't you grab yourself a girl and settle down??..........._

"Don't wanna"he said

_Why is that?........._

"They just don't measure up"he said matter of factly,well sure there are tons of pretty girls in the noble houses but no one has captured his heart..yet

_Such high standards........._

"But of course,and besides I've already seen the most beautiful girl in Soul society"  
he replied while giving off a dashing smile,Byakuya is talking with his Zanpakutou in his mind,so the girls are unaware of this,so they thought that Byakuya is just flashing off a smile.  
Some of the poor creatures fainted while the other giggled uncontrollably.

_So...why don't you have her?...._

"I already have her,Sen"he said with a grin

_I don't think I quite follow......_

"Your the most beautiful woman I ever seen"he said truthfully even though it's been decades since he first met her,her beauty never fades.  
If you've have seen Senbonzakura's glamour it's very difficult to consider somebody else.  
Your standards will rise automatically.  
Every girl you met will be compared to her as if it is mandatory.  
So having a gorgeous Zanpakutou is a double edged sword..yet fun.

_Awww...too sweet....._

"It's the too bad I can't do such...uhmm...things to you"chuckle"After all you are the other half of my soul"he said while grinning

_What things?.....(giggle)what a naughty Master I have........Ne,Byakuya...I really want you to be happy and all......you know you will never find a girlfriend....if you keep on comparing them to me.....so don't be so picky......._

"I know that Sen.."he softly answer his Zanpakutou.

Sensing his Master is a little bit down she materializes and give him a quick kiss in the lips while her arms hugged him tight.  
"What was that for?"he said surprised,his Zanpakutou is always full of surprises.

"Power HUUUUGGG"she replied happily while still holding his Master in her arms."I don't want you to feel sad,don't you like it?"she ask innocently while placing her index finger in her chin.  
She's so cute.

'Who wouldn't want that' he thought"I love it...thanks Sen.."he said while returning the hug.  
She smells so good.'I'm so Lucky' he thought

"Anytime..." with that she dissolved into countless of petals and returned to her sheath on Byakuya's waist.

"Thanks a lot"then he started to walk home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kuchiki-fukutaichou got assigned on west Rukongai,on the 21st district.  
Sure it is not all that crappy unlike the upper ones.  
But it is still not good.

His mission is to exterminate a couple of hollows.

After Sen's whining on how ugly the hollow is,she still shredded it within seconds.  
After completing the mission he felt hungry so decided to find a tea house for a quick lunch.

Strolling the shopping district,he spotted a tea house and decided to grab his lunch.  
As a noble,he was quickly out of place,of course,every piece of him is screaming"I'am filthy rich!!!BWAHAHAHAHA"after all.  
After gathering curious and fascination gazes he managed to sit himself elegantly into a corner,overlooking a window.

_Master...are you sure??.....It's like...kinda gross in here...let's leave..._

"Sen its fine"he felt his zanpakutou is about to start throwing some tantrums.

_But...it's icky in here....what if some germs landed on my hilt and scabbard???....ewwwwww...._

"I'll just clean you afterwards"he patiently replied

_No I want to go....**NOW.**..._

"Look...I'll just finish this dumplings and leave okay??"Senbonzakura is really sweet but sometimes or rather most of the time she is really a pain in the neck.

_Don't wanna....master!!!......**LETS GO HOME**....**I DON'T WANNA BE HERE**......._

"Sen...(sigh)please..(add some sigh) we'll leave after this(more sighing here) I promise we will train after when we get back...okay?"  
He needed some bargaining chips here,if Sen continues being like this...its bad...real bad...

_Fine...but this is the last time or else........._

With that her voice fades away,leaving traces of death threats.

He sighed some more and continued eating.  
He called for the waitress to ask for the bill,then what he saw caught him off guard.

"Sir here is you bill"the waitress said politely.

Holy---she's stared at the girl,speechless.

_Master...your gawking.....it's unsightly....._

"Oh thanks"he replied producing a quick smile.

"Not at all sir,I receive 20..here's your cha---"she tried to give him a ten but the nobleman stopped her.

"No..no need..keep the change"he said.  
She is really cute in all her cuteness glory.

"Oh thank you sir"she answered.  
She stared at him with her violet eyes.

"It's no big...What's you name?"he said while being mesmerized by this small girl.  
Sure,Sen is very pretty,the queen-fierce type.  
But this one is the angel type.

"Hisana..Sir"she replied blushing who wouldn't right?This man is too handsome to be true and it seems that he had taken an interest in her.

"Hisana-san,the food is great"he replied while giving off his most dashing smile that is capable of melting fangirls.

"Thank you...uhmm...sir"her blush deepened and bowed her head.

"Byakuya..it's Byakuya"he replied

"Byakuya-sama...lovely name.."slowly she gazed up at her customer and managed to smile cutely.

She succeeded,Byakuya did find the smile cute."So I'll see you around then Hisana-san"

"Please come again.....Byakuya-sama...sir"she stuttered as she watched the young shinigami leave.  
She wondered if he will back again.  
But she quickly shrug off the thought.  
"It's impossible,I bet many girls are all over him,given that he is really handsome and rich...he wouldn't remember someone like me"  
with that she entered the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Little did she know that he will definitely be back..oh..he will be back...tommorow..and the next day,and the next day,and the next day,and the next day,and the next day,and the next day....(repeat until fade)

And a few months after that he will come again....this time with a ring and a marriage proposal composed by Senbonzakura.

Tell you what...she will say yes.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening,at the Kuchiki dojo, Byakuya was meditating with Senbonzakura infront of him but he can't control his occasional chuckle and smiles.

_Oh-my-God..._

"What is it Sen??"  
he said,his thoughts was cut off by Sen's sudden remark.

_Master....I know that look....._

"What look..."he was confused now..what the hell is wrong with her...blurting out random things.

_Your in-love!!!!........._

He looked surprised.

The smile,the continuous flashback,the unusual happy feeling.

He smiled.

He concluded.

"Maybe......I'am"

_________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N:Yey!!!!!!!!1Thanks for reading!!!!!Readers I want to ask a favor....can you review this???I know you would!!!!thanks a lot!!!!!!!!Love you all...see ya fellas!!!-ellithea**

**PS:the next chapter maybe a little sad because it will feature Hisana's death but if you want I could feature their wedding and honeymoon with Senbonzakura commenting in the background...heheheheheehe...tell me what you like okay??thanks)**


	5. 5th SHOT

**DISCLAIMER:**

BLEACH's rights belongs tone person, ellithea is definitely not his name. It's Kubo Tite-sama.

_**Guys,**_

_Hi, late update, I know, I'll update faster from now on…schoolwork is driving me crazy!!!!!_

_Thanks again for those who reviewed…_

_New readers please give me your guidance!!!!_

_**ellithea**_

"**The Hottest Zanpakutou Who Ever Lived"**

**by:**

_**ellithea**_

**5****th****Shot:Kampai!!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

He is going to get married.

Seiretei is in an uproar. The Kuchiki prince is settling down, with a commoner.  
A Cinderella story that is too good to be true.  
Many people are happy, but no one is even happier for the two of them than a spirit of an elegant sword.

Senbonzakura was overjoyed.

"Sen, how do I look?" he asked while looking himself in a mirror.

_Like an idiot…_

"What? —Oh no…I need to---…" he stuttered and panicked.

A beautiful woman appeared and stood beside his reflection.

"You look as handsome as ever, master," she said while smiling.  
"Don't be so nervous" she added

"Of—course, right…" he said calming himself. He's going to get married.  
And he is nervous out of his skin.

"I'll be with you so…don't worry…I'll be there, every step of the way." she assured.  
She was surprised when she was pulled into a tight embrace. She responded and wrapped her arms in his waist.

"Please be happy…. Byakuya " she whispered.

"I will Senbonzakura" he softly said in her ear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you Kajimoto Hisana, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, in richness and poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked a petite lady wearing a beautiful wedding kimono.

"I do" she replied, happiness shimmering in her eyes.

"Do you Kuchiki Byakuya, take this woman as you lawfully wedded wife, in richness and poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked the Kuchiki lord.

"I do," he answered while permitting a smile entered his handsome face.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest declared.

The newly wed couple looked at each other and smiled at their newfound love.  
The moment that the crowd has been waiting for has arrived.

The priest cleared his throat.

"You may kiss the bride!!" he announced.

The whole hall held their breaths, no one moved, no one made a sound.  
The very serious man and most sought after bachelor of Sereitei is already taken. The kiss will seal it, and it will be final.

"I love you, Byakuya-sama" she said then closed her eyes.

"I love you too," he said then descend his lips on her.

_Aaaawwwwwww………………….._

'Sen, please some privacy' he replied in his mind

_Suuuuurrrrrrreeeeee………….ehehehehehehe…._  
She giggled

He kissed her passionately and the crowd broke into and applause.

The reception was filled with celebrities of Seiretei. Everyone congratulated the couple.

The celebration lasted till evening.

Hisana was taken in her room so that she can rest. Byakuya waited for the entire guest to leave.  
He entered the bathroom to take a shower and then join his wife. He removed his pesky kenseikan and untied his robe but stopped midway.

He was happy

After all it is their wedding night.  
He thought with a smirk in his face.

"That's perverted" a lady, said while crossing her arms in front of her bosom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hisana waited anxiously, in his, that is now theirs, huge bedroom.

"Where is he?" she asked herself.  
It's almost midnight and her husband is still not on bed. Bed? Oh, it's their wedding night, honeymoon.  
And newly weds do things on this event. The thought of this made her blush.  
"What am I thinking?" she slapped her forehead. "Maybe a shower will put me to sleep." She said while gathering her things and headed for the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's perverted, " she repeated.

"I heard you the first time." He replied

"Hmmmp" she said while pouting her lips.

"You peeked in mind again." He accused her.

"I' can't help it, I'm your other half, right?" she said matter-of-factly.

"I know that but …" he paused looking rather flushed "But. you know Sen…" he stuttered

"I know…okay, don't worry, today is your day right?" she assured, and then she approached him and held his hands.

"Congratulations, Master," she said while flashing a sweet smile.

"Arigatou, Senbonzakura" he said while squeezing her hand.

"Good luck and do you best," she said teasingly

"And what do you mean by that?" he replied playfully

"Hhmm…. let's see" she paused while placing her index finger on her chin while making a cute face  
"Be aggressive and sizzling hot!!!" she blurted out.

"Now who is perverted? Huh? Senbonzakura?" he said while grinning.

"I'm just concern, I think your not aggressive, some girls like their man to be that way you know." she said, and in a flash she was pinned on the bathroom wall and his face inches from her.

"How about this aggressive, Sen?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This house is too big, where is that bathroom anyway…" she whispered to herself while walking in the Kuchiki manor's hallway.

She then saw a room at the end of a corridor with steam escaping the windows.

"Found it." She said

She opened the door and saw what is in there.

She saw her husband and someone else; she dropped her towel and stared wide eyed at the two persons in the bathroom.

Both turned their eyes on the newcomer, but still remained on that position. Byakuya, pinning Senbonzakura, on the wall.

She was dumb struck, her husband is pinning a very beautiful girl, wearing a very scandalous outfit. He too was nearly undressed.

"I----" she stuttered

"Hi—sana?" he said then quickly released Senbonzakura, sure anyone would have concluded that they where about to do something.

"This is not what you think it is," he explained frantically.

"Byakuya-sama.I---, we are just married and." she was about to cry.

"Hisana, please" he said while approaching her but she took steps back.

"I--" she said

"Oh puh-lease, the drama is killing me!!" Sen interrupted. "She still don't know who I' am"

"Oh, right" Byakuya said.

"Who is she? Byakuya –sama?" she asked weakly while looking at the very beautiful girl

"Hisana, this is Senbonzakura," he said while introducing her. Senbonzakura bowed slightly like a lady and smiled.

"Sen—bonzakura, your zanpakutou?" she said in shock. Senbonzakura can be a human? And she's a sexy girl??

"Yup!! I'am his zanpakutou, nice too meet you Hisa-chan" Sen replied cheerfully.

"Hisa-chan??" she said, surprised in her new nickname

"That's right, Uhmm, she is my sword" Byakuya explained while sweat dropping in his forehead. It's his wedding day and he had already been accused of infidelity. He shouldn't have tried that move on Senbonzakura.

'Tried? I'm planning on using it? Hmmm… not bad.' he thought

"But your pinning her." she said while remembering the scene.

"Oh we do that a lot, after all he's me and I'm he, it's no big" Sen said matter-of-factly

'They do that a lot??'  
She thought but chose not to utter it. Besides she's his zanpakutou the other half of his soul, she shouldn't be jealous.  
'"Oh, nice to meet you Sen—bo--" she tried to speak but was cut by her.

"Sen is fine my name is too long" she replied friendly

"Nice to meet you Sen- dono" she bowed and smiled at her.

Sen look at Byakuya's direction and smirked. It is her gift to him.

A little privacy.

"So I leave you lovebirds alone now"

"Se--"he said while blushing. 'She is going to leave?' he thought

"Call me and I'll be there if anything happens okay?" she assured, well even if they are in the middle of something and danger arises she will dash there and protect her master.  
"I'll be back in the morning, or afternoon…heheheheh" she said teasingly

"SEN!!" Byakuya said in a louder voice while blushing madly.

"Enjoy" she added while looking above her bare shoulders and headed for the door.

"Senbonzakura- dono, arigatou" Hisana said when she came face to face with her.

Hisana was surprised when she hugged her.

"I'll just ask you one thing, Hisana, don't hurt my master," she whispered so that Byakuya couldn't hear.

"I can't promise you that, but I'll do my best to make him happy" she whispered back.

"I know you would" she said, then vanished with a gust of cherry blossoms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

She then sat on a branch of a cherry tree on Byakuya's garden, far from the couple's bedroom.

She giggled at the thought of those two.

She then sensed a very familiar reiatsu.  
"Your here"

"Very rare that I see a materialized zanpakutou without her master" a dark skinned woman said as she sat beside her

"It's a special day Yorouichi-dono" she replied.  
'So she came' she thought.  
Even though Yorouichi is on bad terms on Soul Society, she still attended Byakuya's wedding on the shadows.

"He asked you to leave?" The former 2nd squad captain inquired.

"No, I decided on my own." she said while rubbing her hands together. Her damn outfit is too skimpy to cover her it's cold you know!!

Yorouichi handed her a blanket out of nowhere.

"Hmmmm…. How is she?" she asked

"Thank you" she said while wrapping the blanket around her, then answered her question.

"I think she is nice, and he loves her"

"Let's drink?" she said while whipping a bottle of sake, again, from nowhere.

"You've brought a sake?" she asked in surprise

"I'm prepared" she replied proudly.

"Your impossible" she said while grinning.

"I know! For Byakuya and Hisana" Yorouichi said while raising a cup

"May they live happily ever after!!!" Senbonzakura added

"Kampai!!" they said in unison.

And they drink under the full moon, wishing for the newly wed's happiness.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N:**

**Yosh!!New chapter!!I know it's very late but you know school work is killing me!!!Thanks for those who review and will be reviewing!!You guys are the best- ellithea)**


End file.
